An electroluminescent (EL) device is a self-light-emitting device which has advantages in that it provides a wider viewing angle, a greater contrast ratio, and a faster response time. An organic EL device was first developed by Eastman Kodak in 1987, by using small aromatic diamine molecules and aluminum complexes as materials to form a light-emitting layer [Appl. Phys. Lett. 51, 913, 1987].
The most important factor determining luminous efficiency in the organic EL device is light-emitting materials. Until now, fluorescent materials have been widely used as light-emitting material. However, in view of electroluminescent mechanisms, since phosphorescent materials theoretically enhance luminous efficiency by four (4) times compared to fluorescent materials, phosphorescent light-emitting materials are widely being researched. Iridium(III) complexes have been widely known as phosphorescent materials, including bis(2-(2′-benzothienyl)-pyridinato-N,C3′)iridium(acetylacetonate) ((acac)Ir(btp)2), tris(2-phenylpyridine)iridium (Ir(ppy)3) and bis(4,6-difluorophenylpyridinato-N,C2)picolinate iridium (Firpic) as red-, green-, and blue-emitting materials, respectively.
At present, 4,4′-N,N′-dicarbazol-biphenyl (CBP) is the most widely known host material for phosphorescent materials. Recently, Pioneer (Japan) et al., developed a high performance organic EL device using bathocuproine (BCP) and aluminum(III)bis(2-methyl-8-quinolinate)(4-phenylphenolate) (BAIq) etc., as host materials, which were known as hole blocking materials.
Although these materials provide good light-emitting characteristics, they have the following disadvantages: (1) Due to their low glass transition temperature and poor thermal stability, their degradation may occur during a high-temperature deposition process in a vacuum. (2) The power efficiency of the organic EL device is given by [(π/voltage)×current efficiency], and the power efficiency is inversely proportional to the voltage. Although the organic EL device comprising phosphorescent host materials provides higher current efficiency (cd/A) than one comprising fluorescent materials, a significantly high driving voltage is necessary. Thus, there is no merit in terms of power efficiency (Im/W). (3) Furthermore, the operational lifespan of the organic EL device is short, and luminous efficiency still needs to be improved.
Korean Patent Application Laying-open No. 10-2012-0095997 discloses a compound in which at least one carbon atom of a crosslinked triarylamine is replaced with a nitrogen atom. However, it fails to disclose a compound in which the nitrogen-containing moiety is a quinoline or quinoxaline.